


Escrito à máquina

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Librarians, M/M, Writers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 13]Óculos de aros pretos, avental colorido coberto de poeira,com cabelos cacheados num tom avermelhado,um morango silvestre em forma de homem.





	Escrito à máquina

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ Os personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora, ou seja eu **Bárbara Vitória**.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De”Li”Pa 13 – MiniLipa, temática de objetos do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Como mérito por ter tabelado, escolhi o objeto _“máquina de escrever”_.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha. Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Escrito à máquina – 2016 – Bárbara Vitória ©  
> 

**_Capítulo 1 – Pele oliva, cabelo vermelho, um morango silvestre_ **

* * *

 

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

Repetidamente, incessantemente, aquele som de relógio badalava indicando-me a demora em continuar meu trabalho. Algo que fora por tantos anos tão corriqueiro para mim, agora tornava-se lento e tedioso, quase uma tortura. E o pior não era o tique-taque dos ponteiros, era a folha em branco a me fitar dentro da tela e eu a olhá-la de volta sentia ódio do meu computador.

Decidi então trocar de ares, fechei a página do programa e fui navegar pela internet e enquanto ali passeava encontrei um anúncio de venda para uma máquina de escrever. Quando mais jovem sempre sentira o desejo de comprar uma, mas nunca houvera realizado meu sonho, sempre deixava para depois com alguma desculpa boba. Então peguei-me ali pensando que talvez com ela eu pudesse enfim terminar meu próximo livro, comprei-a então, mas havia um, porém, teria de ir buscá-la na casa do vendedor. Não me importei, marcamos de nos encontrar no dia seguinte no trabalho dele, uma pequena livraria perto do centro da cidade.

Fui dormir pensando na minha compra e rezando para que dessa vez com aquela máquina eu conseguisse terminar o livro, a noite então virou dia e eu segui de carro para o endereço fornecido. Não foi difícil de encontrar. Era um lugarzinho calmo e aconchegante, não parecia nada com as livrarias que vemos em shoppings ou avenidas, ela tinha um ar bucólico, quase parada no seu próprio tempo, fora de contraste com tudo. Adentrei animado e encontrei-me com o rapaz a descer as escadas. Óculos de aros pretos, avental colorido coberto de poeira, com cabelos cacheados num tom avermelhado, um morango silvestre em forma de homem. Sorri. Ruivos sempre foram meu fraco, mas esse era mais uma facada no meu coração, além de ruivo, bonito e pelo visto fã de leitura, ele possuía sardas espalhadas pelo corpo ao que pude comprovar enquanto falávamos.

Sua pele oliva, num tom claro foi um deleite para meus olhos. Notei-me pensando nele o dia todo após aquele encontro e foi com ele em mente que digitei abruptamente as primeiras palavras no papel, manchando-o de preto e descrevendo-o por inteiro em um início de folha. Foi ali que percebi que a máquina não houvera me ajudado em si, mas senão também seu antigo dono. Sorri novamente naquele dia.

E assim foram nos dias consecutivos, toda manhã após o banho sentava-me na mesinha da sala e punha-me a digitar, página por página, capítulo por vez eu criava minha história. Vez ou outra eu errava uma palavra e diferente do habitual Word onde eu somente a deletava, aqui eu precisava da tinta branca, a qual me esquecera de comprar. E ao invés de ir em alguma papelaria qualquer, vi-me indo aquela livraria bucólica, a procura do mesmo rapaz de antes. Dessa vez nos falamos por mais vezes e entre um flerte e outro vindo de minha parte ele cedeu e aceitou um convite meu para sair. E dali segui para casa com a tinta branca e um par para a próxima noite.

Eu sabia que fora ousado, mas o que se pode fazer quando se tem a personificação de seus sonhos à sua frente ao alcance do toque. Ele veio na outra noite e nos falamos por horas, jantamos e antes dele ir embora roubei-lhe um beijo, que o deixou tão vermelho quanto os cachos que caiam sobre sua face. Sorri outra vez.

E os dias foram se passando, eu na máquina de escrever e ele na livraria. Sempre que podíamos nos encontrávamos, fosse na minha casa ou na dele, que por incrível que pareça era sobre a loja, pois a mesma era herança de seus pais. E o que eram dias tornaram-se semanas, depois meses e me peguei sonhando com ele todas as noites, e rindo a cada teclar da máquina a pensar nele.

E com o tempo nosso pequeno flerte tornou-se um namoro e eu não conseguia mais ficar sem pensar nele, os meses se passaram novamente e a cada vez que o dia se tornava noite, e a noite amanhecia para o dia nosso amor evoluía assim como meu livro, e antes mesmo que eu o completasse peguei-me sendo pedido para viver junto do meu amor. Me mudei sem muito medo, pois sabia que com ele poderia viver e juntos fomos tocando a livraria, onde passei a escrever o restante do livro com seu apoio.

Depois de um tempo terminei meu livro, publiquei-o e como forma de comemorar fomos almoçar fora. Qual foi minha surpresa ao voltarmos para casa e por cima da máquina de escrever encontrar um bilhete, escrito na mesma com os dizeres “ _casa comigo?_ ”. Sorri mais uma vez como um bobo apaixonado e beijando-o enquanto respondia sim eu olhei para aquela máquina feliz por tê-la comprado, pois sem a ela talvez nunca houvesse conhecido meu querido morango silvestre e hoje não estaríamos casados, felizes e juntos.

E todo dia que a vejo não me esqueço jamais das primeiras palavras que ali escrevi, pois foram as primeiras ditas por ele para mim:

— Prazer, você deve ser o Estevão, eu sou o Daniel. Veio pegar a máquina não é mesmo?

**Author's Note:**

> A música tema dessa fiction é Runaway do Kanye West.


End file.
